


Home

by 71Mistakes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky wears a collar, Cock Warming, Dom Steve, Dominant/submissive relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is Bucky's Master, Stucky - Freeform, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71Mistakes/pseuds/71Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been on a mission without Bucky for four months. Bucky can't wait for his master to come Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just finding excuses to write this pairing with either really bad plots or no plots at all.  
> Stucky forever

Master was coming home today. He had been gone on a mission that had taken longer than planned. Master had been gone for four months. It was the longest he and his master had been away from each other since finding each other in this century. Bucky was a good boy though, he didn't complain or fuss when master wasn't here but he couldn't help but be excited for his arrival.

 

Bucky was keeling on the floor besides the door. Knees apart, back straight, hands crossed behind his back, left holding right. His head was bowed, eyes on the ground until master told him otherwise. This was his position when waiting for master. Bucky was naked except for his collar. He was always expected to be like this unless he was around company. Only then was he permitted to wear clothes. Bucky enjoyed his nakedness. Every time his master looked upon him his master's eyes were full of lust. It made him feel wanted and loved. He missed his master's looks. He'd miss his master. The collar never came off.

 

It was a replica of the one his master had bought for him in 1933. This one was softer and better quality but the design was the same and in 2016 he could walk outside with his collar on and only a few people would have something to say. In 1933 he would have been killed for his desires or worse, his master would've been killed. By they weren't, no matter how many time people tried. He and his master were here, together.

 

He had already set the dining table to his master's expectations. The food was placed on a warming rack. He had showered and made sure he was clean for his master, his hole already slick with lube so all his master would have to do is bend him over and slide in. His cock stood at attention, hard and firm against his stomach. Just the idea of his master coming home was enough to make him want to cum, but of course he didn't. Not without master's permission. He hadn't masturbated or anything to the equivalent since his master had left. He hadn't come for two months before then, so it was half a year since he had had release but he would gladly wait twenty years if that's what his master asked. He didn't need a cock ring to help prevent his coming. Bucky was a good boy and good boys don't need help listening to their masters.

 

Bucky had no idea how long he had been waiting but soon enough he heard the scrape of the key in the lock. He struggled to hold the position and not jump up and tackle his master. He heard the footsteps as they neared him, heard when they stopped and when they moved away. He didn't dear move. He stayed in his position until told differently. He heard when the shower turned on and he heard when it finally turned off.

 

Anticipation built in the pit of his stomach as he heard footsteps walk his way again. Then a hand was in his hair, gently massaging while another traced along his neck, caressing the collar making its way down his body stopping at the small of his back then back up to repeat the motion. All the tension that Bucky didn't realize he had left his body immediately.

 

“Relax,” his master whispered. And before he even properly heard the command his body sagged and he leaded back against his master his back resting on his master's legs. Steve moved his hand from Bucky's back and started to stroke Bucky's chest. He played with one nipple, pinching and pulling then after that nipple had received enough attention moved on to the other. While Steve played with his nipples the hand in his hair moved to cup his balls. Whit feather light movements Steve traced Bucky's balls and cock. After four months of not being touched Bucky thought he might die from the attention.

 

All too soon, Steve's hands left his body. “I'm starved.” he said.

 

It was order enough. Bucky rose with practiced grace and headed towards the kitchen. He reappeared with ornate silver tray in hand. The scent of such a well cooked meal pleased Steve but not as much as the sight of the naked man carrying it. Bucky served the meal, and then went back to kneeling at his master’s side.

 

They ate in silence with Steve feeding Bucky from the same plate he was eating. Bucky’s back was leaning against Steve’s leg in the positing Steve had place him before he started to eat. Bucky was content enough to stay there for the rest of the night but soon enough Steve was finished eating. Without being told Bucky rose and cleared the table and then followed his master to the bedroom.

 

He had just stepped in the room and Steve was there, his lips on Bucky’s mouth, his body covering Bucky’s smaller frame as he pushed him down onto the mattress. Wrapping his hands tightly around Bucky’s wrists, Steve pinned his arms down on either side of his head and then dove in with a breath-taking kiss. He smiled against his master’s mouth.

 

Steve was still hard. His penis was erect the minute he had walked through the door. His erection slid against Bucky’s skin as he pressed him down more firmly against the sheet. Bucky squirmed with pleasure and pull his legs back to allow more access.

 

Steve wasn’t holding anything back. There was no attempt to gentle his hold on Bucky, no checking to see if Bucky was able to keep up with his demands. He didn’t have to check. Bucky was amazing.

 

Steve’s teeth nipped at Bucky’s lips. Steve’s shaft nudged against his already slicked hole. He immediately pushed into him. No hesitation, no doubt of his absolute right to thrust his cock deep inside Bucky whenever the hell he wanted to.

 

The lube Bucky had applied in preparation for Steve only eased Steve’s way so much. Bucky arched against the sheet, as he tilted his hips back and tried to spread himself wider and offer himself to his master more readily.

 

Steve barely stilled inside him before he pulled away, and thrust back into his hole. Bucky’s prostate was on fire as Steve pounded into him again and again. The sudden stretch started to ease, and soon, there was nothing to take away the pleasure Steve pushed into him with every movement.

 

Bucky did his best to rock in time with Steve’s movements, to clench around him, to do anything he could to make it perfect for his master. He knew that wasn’t really required. All Bucky had to do was be there, waiting and willing, when his master came back. All he had to do in order for Steve to be pleased with him was to love him and to allow Steve to let his dominant side loose with no reservations. All Bucky had to do was love being owned, and marked, and possessed by his master. Nothing anyone could ask of him would ever be easier.

 

Pure never dying love shows in Steve’s gaze as he stared down at him. Steve thrust into him again, rough and seemingly determined to claim a bit of Bucky’s soul with every movement, as if it wasn’t all already his. Another hard thrust as equally powerful as the last. Steve dropped Bucky’s wrist and pushed his hand down between their bodies. He jacked Bucky’s cock hard, fast and unrelenting, his eyes daring Bucky to cum without permission. Bucky just laid there and took the pleasurable torture.

 

“Cum.”

 

Bucky tossed his head back, his nails biting into Steve’s skin as he came, spilling between them. Bucky struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the sight of his master coming just a moment after him. Steve threw his head back. The whole world seemed to stop as Steve came, as if the sight of him distracted the entire universe, and it had to pause to admire the sheer perfection of him.

 

As the last of his ecstasy drained from Steve all his weight came to rest on Bucky, pinning him to the blanket. No pretence, no politeness. Bucky was Steve’s to do with as he pleased. If Steve wanted to sleep like that all night, Bucky knew he’d love every minute he spent trapped underneath him, barely even able to draw breath as his muscles cramped and his joints turned numb.

 

All too soon, Steve rolled off of Bucky. No words were said. He just grabbed Bucky’s chest and drew him close. His placed his soft cock back into the warmth of Bucky’s hole and settled to sleep. Bucky smiled sleepily content to be a cock warmer all night.

 

His master was home.


End file.
